Transformers in Bellwood
by nerdfighter1309
Summary: Started as a chapter of another fan-fic, took a life of its own, rated for comic violence, and French swearing.
1. Mistaken Identity

Chapter 1 – Mistaken Identity

A/N This chapter started as part of my other fan-fic, but ended up on itss own. Also if you have any ideas, please send them to me, I will try, and write them in, but I think I know how this story will go, but maybe for a sequel, I will make sure to credit you. Please not this is a few months after my last chapter. This chapter begins the cross-over, the reason it is not in the crossover category is because of multiple crossovers.

* * *

Prime, and Ratchet are with Professor Sumdac in his office.

"Professor Sumdac we have been sent back to help protect the world, and collect Allspark shards, but we have no idea how to find them, do you have any ideas?" Optimus asked the short scientist.

"Oh, I had been thinking of that very problem before the giant Decepticon attack, and I came up with this," Isaac presses a button to reveal a map of the world, with a red dot on, over California, "oh one has shown up. This system is hooked into our satellite network, it is scanning the entire Earth for the energy signature of an Allspark shard, although, for some reason they are not showing up, they only show when they go into what I call the 'active' phase, some of the Allspark shards are depowered. I have one in my lab someone brought it to me whilst you were away, come have a look."

Isaac lead the Autobots to the lab that had held Megatron's head 'captive' whilst he was on Earth, he then opens up a cupboard, and rummages around, "ah here it is," he holds up a dull shard of crystal. "Look see, it has the same energy readings, but on a much smaller scale, I had two shards that were inactive, but," he reaches into the cupboard, "one activated," he holds out another shard this one blazing with energy, and light, and gives it to Optimus, "here you go."

"Thank you Professor Sumdac," Optimus says, "take this back to Omega Supreme, we will store it there, until we have enough to take to the council."

"As you wish Optimus," Ratchet says to his commanding officer, as he walks out the room.

"Aren't you going to get the one in California Optimus?" Isaac asked.

"I forgot about that," Optimus says, looking a bit embarrassed, "I'll take Jazz, and Bumblebee, and retrieve it."

"You know wherever Bumblebee goes Sari will follow," Isaac says to Prime, "you may as well add her to the team, get her used to taking orders."

"You're right Professor Sumdac, well, I'll go get them, they're probably meditating, by 'they' I mean Jazz, and Sari, Bumblebee will be watching TV, or 'gaming'."

"Good to see you again Prime."

"You to Professor," Optimus says walking out the room.

"_Bumblebee, Jazz, bring Sari, and meet me at the ship, we are going to California."_

"_Right Prime," _Bumblebee replies.

"_Of course Optimus Prime,"_ Jazz replies, _"Sari can't hear you, she has not learnt to use her communicator yet, I was just about to teach her,"_

"_Teach her on the way."_

"_Yes Prime, we will be there,"_ Jazz replies.

* * *

"We're here Prime," Jazz says as he leads Sari, and Bumblebee on to the ship.

"Awesome, road trip," Sari shouts.

"What is a 'road trip'?" Jazz asks.

"It is a kind of holiday, where some friends or family get in a car or bus, and drive to a destination, have more fun, and drive back."

"Human culture is strange," Jazz says pondering what Sari had just said, before being called off to help Prime pilot.

"I've always wanted to visit California," Sari says.

"Why's that Sari?" Bumblebee asks.

"Are you kidding? Bee you watch enough TV, what is California like, always?"

"Sunny, and people always complain about the temperature."

"Exactly," Sari says, "humans like to visit warm places, but they don't always like living there."

"It's not that far, it should only take a few megacycles," Prime says.

* * *

The town of Bellwood California is small, about 20,000 people; it is situated on the coast, the weather, as expected for California in the summer is hot, and sunny, really hot. Omega Supreme has touched down in the park, Sari, Jazz, and Prime are going to look for the Allspark shard, and Bumblebee is staying with the ship, to guard it.

"It's too hot," Sari complains.

"I thought you wanted to visit California? Why are they staring?" Jazz asks looking at the people who were staring at him looking terrified.

"Transform, they're not used to you guys, they may know what you are, but they don't know you," Sari says.

"Oh, okay," Jazz, says turning into a white sports car.

Prime comes out of the ship when they hears a nasal voice, "you three are big ones aren't you."

"Who said that?" Prime shouts out, getting out his axe, Jazz gets out his numb-chucks, and Sari just looks around.

"Me," a red bat like creature, flies into view, it has yellow wings, lips, and horns shaped like a dowsing rod, totally green oval eyes without pupils or whites, and a black line from the shoulders to an hourglass symbol in the centre of his chest.

"An Aerophibian? What are you doing here? You're a long way from Aeropela," Prime says.

"What?" The Aerophibian says.

"Ben," I think he knows where Jetray's home planet is," says a tall girl with long red hair tied back into ponytail, she looks about Sari's biological age. She has green eyes, she is wearing a white collared shirt, with a reddish pink, long sleeved sweater, a black skirt that reaches to mid-thigh, dark brownish grey tights, and black heeled shoes.

"What are you?" The girl asks, "I don't recognise your species."

"Who cares?" The Aerophibian asks, and a ray from his eyes hits Optimus in his chest, knocking him back.

"That was uncalled for," says Prime, "but if it's a fight you want," he raises his right arm, and shoots out a grappler, almost getting the Aerophibian's foot, before a magenta shield appears, blocking his shoot.

"What was that?" Sari asks.

"My guess, her," Jazz points at the girl, who's hand is glowing the same colour of magenta.

"Ben, their technology based, change," she shouts at the Aerophibian.

"What?" Sari asks, as she says this the Aerophibian hits the hourglass, and disappears in a green flash being replaced with a tall crystalline humanoid, made of green crystals, wearing a black body suit, with two green crystal spikes coming from the back of its shoulder blades.

"Diamondhead," it says, "oh man, I was going for Upgrade."  
"Would someone like to explain what just happened?" Sari asks.

"I think it may have been a short range teleporter, to swap the Aerophibian with the Petrosapien," Prime says.

"This will have to do," the Petrosapien as Prime identified it says, as it throws crystals at Jazz who blocks them with his numb-chucks.

Prime launches his grappler at the Petrosapien, who side steps, and grabs hold of the cable, "this was a bad id…" he does not finish before Prime pulls him off his feet, and drags him along the ground for a short distance before letting go.

The girl had taken to launching pink orbs at Jazz, who was dodging them, or hitting them back with his numb-chucks, Sari on the other hand had snuck up behind her, almost managed hit her over the head. The girl instead turns around, and tries to kick Sari, who dodges, and grabs her wrist, and throws her, whilst still in the air the girl manages to stop herself with a platform made of the magenta energy. She starts throwing orbs at Sari now, who jumps out the way of them; Jazz had at some point started fighting a person made of metal with a sword for an arm. Sari was distracted by this when a magenta pincer grabs her around the waist, and lifts her in the air, in response Sari transforms in a flash of blue light. Sari's change in form causes the magenta pincer to break, "what the?" the girl asks, as she puts up a shield to protect against a laser burst from Sari, the burst is stopped by the shield, Sari continues firing as she lunges through the shield, and almost manages to grab the girl.

"_Ratchet, scan for teleporter activity on Earth,"_ Prime says into his communicator whilst warding off attacks from Diamondhead.

"_Why do you need that?" _The grumpy medic asks.

"_Because we have a bunch of creatures that are changing places in a fight in flashes of green light, I think it's a teleporter,"_ Prime responds, knocking Diamondhead over the head with the butt of his axe.

"_Okay, I'll start, wait did you say green flash?"_

"_Yes?"_ Prime asks, his interest piqued so much he almost got hit by a crystal.

"Do the aliens have a black circle, with two green triangles inside?" "Yes?"

"_Stop fighting them!"_ Ratchet shouts through the communicators, _"they're Plumbers, interplanetary police forces. Stop fighting"_

"_Opps,"_Prime says, before yelling, "Autobots, stop fighting." Jazz is pinned to the ground by the metal person, Sari, and the girl are locked in a stalemate, and the Diamondhead has just stopped attacking. They all stop, and turn to Optimus when he shouts that

"Ah, good, someone who realised the mistake, I was about to intervene," says a man about in his fifties, with short black hair, and brown eyes, he is quite tall, wearing a lab coat a brown waist coat, a white shirt, a tie, black trousers, black shoes, and green lensed googles, that are around his neck. Upon seeing him the metal man, and the girl start walking over, Sari, and Jazz follow.

"Do I know you?" Prime asks.

"Maybe, Optimus Prime, I'm not sure if we have already met, have you been to Andromeda yet?"

"No, why?"

"Ok, then we haven't met."

"Professor Paradox, what are you doing here?" Diamondhead asks.

"I came for a visit, and found the lot of you having a fight in the middle of Bellwood," Professor Paradox says, "why were you having a fight anyway?"

"I don't remember," Diamondhead says.

"I remember," Sari says, "your friend the Aerophibian fired at Optimus."

"Now I remember."

"What were you thinking Ben?"

"Wait, Ben? I thought his name was Diamondhead, he even said it."

"His name is Ben, this individual alien is called Diamondhead, but that is not important," Jazz scratches his chin, and Sari shoots a quizzical look at the girl, who is not paying attention. "Ben what possessed you to attack two giant robots, and Autobot Cybertronians at that."

"Cyberwhatians?" Ben asks.

"Now I recognise them," the metal man says, "That red face on them means Autobot, their the good ones, I am so stupid," he face palms.

"As opposed to?" The girls asks.

"Decepticons," Prime says, "they have a slightly different emblem, the major difference is that the emblem is purple, and they tend to have more muted colours."

"Okay, so why are you here?" Ben asks.

Sari walks up, and transforms back in a flash of blue light, "we're looking for a shard of the Allspark, which you are delaying us from doing."

"The what?" Ben asks.

"The Allspark, an immensely powerful crystal, believed to be a very small part of Primus, the Cybertronian deity, whatever it is, it is definitely powerful, but when did it break?" Paradox asks.

"A couple of years ago, it was break it or let Megatron get it so Prime broke it," Sari says, "I still don't know who they are," she indicates the three who they had been fighting.

"I'm Gwen," the girl introduces herself, "this is Ben," she indicates the one who Paradox had already called Ben, "and this is Kevin," she points at the metal man.

"I'm Sari," Sari says.

"For what?"

"No, that's my name, Sar-ee," she clarifies.

"Oh, ok."

"This is Jazz," she points at Jazz, "and that's Optimus Prime," she points at Prime.

"Sari, can we get back to looking for the Allspark shard?" Prime asks, crossing his arms.

"Right, yes we should, so where are the detectors that Dad made? Oh, I left them on the ship," she runs back into the ship.

"Can we help?" Gwen asks.

"Sorry we only have three detectors," says Jazz.

"We could go in groups, in pairs, or one three, if Paradox is joining," Prime says.

Paradox draws out a pocket-watch, and looks at it before responding, "I have to go now, or I miss my window," and with that before vanishing.


	2. No-one Expects the Spanish Inquisition

Chapter 2 – No Expects the Spanish Inquisition

A/N There are no typos in Blitzwing's speech, they are how I imagine he would say things with his Arnold Schwarzenegger accent. _Italic_ words are transmitted via communicators, emboldened words are spells.

"Well, who's with whom then?" Kevin asks.

"Kevin, you go with Sari, you have a car that should make transport easier, Gwen, you go with Jazz, I'll go with Prime," Ben says, before hitting the hourglass symbol on his chest, and turning into a boy. He is approximately sixteen, about the same height as Gwen, he has messy brown hair, and green eyes, he is wearing a green jacket with two white stripes on each sleeve, and one on the left side, he has a black short underneath, and is wearing blue jeans, and black, and white sneakers. He has a futuristic green watch with the hourglass symbol on his left wrist.

"What was that?" Jazz asks.

"The Ultimatrix," Ben points at his wrist, "it allows me to turn into a variety of aliens, and ultimate versions of them. It can also get new ones my scanning their DNA."

"Interesting," Jazz says.

Sari walks out the ship, carrying three detectors, they are circular in shape, two are larger than the other, she hands the two larger detectors to Jazz, and Prime. "Come on you two, let's go."

"Change of plans Sari, these three are going to help."

"Okay, I take it we are getting partner then, who am I with?"

"Kevin", he points at Kevin.

"Okay, let's go, Autobots…"

"That's my line Sari," Optimus buts in.

"Spoilsport," Sari pouts, Jazz, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin all start laughing.

"Autobots transform, and roll out," the two Autobots transform, and Ben, and Gwen walk to their respective partners, get in, and drive off.

"So shall we set off?" Kevin asks, indicating his car.

"Does your car have a scanner of some kind?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Do you mind if I have a look at it?"

"Yes, I do, I only just fixed it from last time someone broke it."

"I'll be careful, I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Fine," he spits out.

They walk over to Kevin's car, when inside Kevin presses a button, a panel slides away, revealing a screen with a radar like display, "this will do," Sari says, she puts her hands near the console, and activates what Bumblebee had dubbed 'Mojo mode', she puts her hands on the console, , and her eyes glow blue, several seconds later her eyes turn back to normal, and she turns to Kevin.

"That is so weird," Kevin says looking at her.

"The scanner can now detect Allspark energy, I also set your in-car communication to be able to contact our communicators," Sari says to Kevin.

"Ok, thanks," Kevin says.

"Well, let's start," Sari says, Kevin walks towards his car.

"Aren't you coming?" Kevin asks.

"I have my own way of getting around," Sari transforms into her robot form, and activates her skates, and heading off in the other direction very quickly.

"Ok then," Kevin gets in his car, and drives off.

Sari is near to a building called 'Mr Smoothy' when the detector starts beeping, Sari looks around, and sees a giant smoothie cup walking around, hitting things at random.

"_I think I found it, the shard has brought a giant smoothie cup to life, it's at a place called, Mister Smoothy,"_

"_Copy Sari," _Prime responds.

"_I hear you,"_ comes Jazz' response.

"_Ok Sari,"_ Kevin responds.

"_Sari, make sure it doesn't hurt anyone," _Prime orders.

"_Right Prime,"_ Sari responds, she activates her lasers, and fires them at Mr Smoothy's back, "hey you over grown milk cartoon, down here."

The Smoothie turns to face her, and fires yellow/green beams from its eyes, they vaporise a bench next to her.

"Eye beams, it had to have eye beams," Sari says, she skates away from it, causing it to follow, stll with a goofy smile on its face, she rounds the corner, and is run over by Kevin, they both stop, Kevin's car now has a Sari shaped dent in the front.

"Are you ok?" Kevin asks.

"I'm fine, it'll take a little more than a car to stop me," she says dusting herself off, "although Ratchet will be overjoyed that he has to fix my arm, again, I think I did the equivalent of spraining it.

"I hit you at like 60 miles per hour, and all you've done is sprained your arm, I'm impressed," Kevin says.

"I am made of metal," Sari points out, as Mr Smoothy rounds the corner, "but can we talk about this another time?"

"Good idea," Kevin touches his car, turning his skin green, and metallic.

"Aim for his legs, he's top heavy, he'll have trouble standing if he falls," Sari says, shooting pulses at the legs, whilst Kevin charges forward, and turning his arms into sword blades slashes at Mr Smoothy's legs, causing it to stumble before kicking Kevin across the road, and into a building.

"That was not nice," Sari says grabbing a fallen overhead cable, activating her skates once again she circles the Mr Smoothy monster, tying it up which causes it to fall over.

Now Prime arrives with Ben, "man, why is it always Mr Smoothy?" Ben asks, hitting the watch on his wrist, turning into a large red four armed humanoid, "four arms," he yells before jumping at it punching it in the face, repeatedly.

"Ben, that won't work, the Allspark shard will just keep repairing it," Sari yells, "we need to find the shard, and remove it."

"Okay then," he says hitting the hourglass symbol, turning into a blue, and black four winged humanoid with bird like feet, "Big Chill, I'll go inside, and look for the shard, you keep it busy."

"No-one gets that shard except us, to give it to the great, and powerful Megatron, All Hail Megatron," Lugnut yells at his usual painfully loud volume, as he hovers over Mr Smoothy.

"Can someone please find a volume switch on him," Sari yells.

"Quite half organic slime," Lugnut yells.

"Well, I see suck-up, so where's Arnie?" Sari asks.

"Who are you calling Arnie you puny little freak?" Angry Blitzwing asks flying up to Lugnut.

"You, you look like Arnold Schwarzenegger, well that face does anyway," Sari says.

"I look like Arnold, I am so flattered," Random Blitzwing says, aiming his shoulder cannons at them, "now hund over ze Allshpark fragment, und I will make your deaths uz painless uz possible," Calculating Blitzwing says.

"I take it they're not friendly?" Ben asks.

"No, they're one of the Cybertron's most wanted criminal partnerships, wanted for war crimes, and murders stretching back to the great war," Sari says.

"You flutter honestly," Calculating Blitzwing says, "but you vill shtill have to hund it ova."

"I wasn't trying to flatter you," Sari says, "Ben get that Allspark fragment, we'll deal with the Stooges, and tall, dark, and stupid over there."

Kevin pulls himself from the rubble, "what I miss?"

"Good, Kevin you're up, we'll dealing with Blitzwing, Prime, you keep Lugnut busy, _Jazz, where are you? We've got the Stooges, and stupid here, we need back up."_

"_I'm just around the corner,"_ as he says it he arrives, and drops of Gwen, "Gwen you help Sari, and Kevin, I'll help Prime."

Sari, and Kevin had fallen into a pattern, Sari shoots at Blitzwing, then Kevin throws something large, and heavy at him, then when he fires back Sari shoots the projectiles, this is working at keeping him off balance, but he is not receiving much damage.

"Lugnut, remind me to thunk our new friend for our upgrades, zis armour is zuperb," Calculating Blitzwing says.

"This is not cool," Jazz says whacking Lugnut with his numb-chucks, as Ben comes out of Mr Smoothy, who has stopped struggling, Ben is holding an Allspark fragment.

"I got something," Ben says, surveying the mess caused by the fight, "I take it you could use some help," as he says this Sari is throw into the building next to him.

"Yes please," she says pulling herself out the building, Ben hits the hourglass symbol, turning into a black humanoid, with green lines on him, and a face composed of just one green circle. "Upgrade, finally what I wanted," he walks towards the Decepticon.

"Galvanic Mechamorph, I vill shved you into nano-particles," Angry Blitzwing yells, "alzough, it vould be a good idea to make ze stratejic retreat before it infects me," Calculating Blitzwing says before retreating.

"Coward, I will destroy them in the name of the great, and powerful Megatron, then I will destroy you."

"You're not too bright are you?" Gwen asks, "you are very outnumbered, there are three Autobots, the three of us, and Sari."

"I can still win, I must win," he activates, 'the punch', and is about to slam his fist into the ground when Upgrade takes over his body. "Get out Mechamorph," Lugnut, and Upgrade fight for control of Lugnut's body.

"Who's got the stasis cuffs?" Sari asks.

"Not me, Prime?" Jazz asks.

"I haven't got them," Prime says, "I thought you had them."

"I'll go back to the ship," Sari says, make sure Lugnut doesn't get away while I'm gone, _Bumblebee, I'm coming back for stasis cuffs."_

"_Ok, it's rather boring being on the ship."_

Sari activates her skates, and heads off to the ship, whilst Upgrade, and Lugnut are taking it in turns to punch Lugnut's face (no-one ever accused Lugnut of being clever), eventually Lugnut manages to expel Upgrade.

"I must withdraw for now," he yells, he tries to take off as Prime throws his axe at Lugnut, knocking him over, as Kevin, and Humungousaur jump on top of him, and start pounding him, whilst he tries to swat them off. Jazz, and Prime run at him as Gwen throws pink disks at him.

"GET OFF ME," Lugnut yells as loud as his voice synthesiser will go, which is very loud. He finally lands a blow to Humungousaur, who goes flying into a building across the road, he's buried under the rubble.

"Ben," Gwen runs over to Ben, meanwhile Kevin is having trouble avoiding Lugnut's hands.

"_I got the cuffs Prime,"_ Sari transmits.

"Hurry back Sari, Ben's down," Prime transmits.

"_Right Prime," _Sari responds.

"Sari's on her way back," Prime shouts, leaping at Lugnut with his axe, swinging the axe down over his head, Lugnut swats him, and Kevin away at the same time, Kevin is unconscious in the middle of the road.

"NO KEVIN," Gwen yells, throwing a flurry of magenta disks at Lugnut, causing him to stumble backwards, "**Teewat Ligara**," this causes a large tornado to throw fallen lampposts, and rubble to be thrown at Lugnut. This is followed by "**Mercuta Verditis**," which fires a pink beam at Lugnut, destroying the guns on his sides, and taking a chunk out his shoulder, the strain causes Gwen to stumble, and almost fall due to exhaustion, she stumbles over to the middle of the road next to Kevin, where she sits down.

"Argh, I must retreat," he transforms, and flies away.

"Don't let him get away," Prime yells throwing his axe, which falls short.

"How do you plan to do that OP, everyone who's long range is unconscious, or at the ship," Jazz points out.

"Well, we got the shard, where is it?" Prime asks.

"I think Ben has it," Jazz says.

Finally Sari arrives, "I got here as soon as I could," she says, looking around, "aaaaaaand I'm too late, or is he just hiding?"

"It's not your fault Sari, we just need to remember to bring stasis cuffs with us on missions," Prime says.

"Where's Ben?" Sari asks, seeing Gwen, and Kevin in the middle of the road.

"He's still in the rubble," Prime says walking over to the rubble, Sari, and Jazz follow.

They begin digging through the rubble, eventually Sari finds Ben, and when she grabs his wrist to pull him out of the rubble his watch releases a flash of green/yellow light then says in a computerised version of Ben's voice, "DNA sample acquired."

**A/N Well, that was something. I also have no idea behind the title, I just thought it up.**


	3. Oh No, Here We Go Again

Chapter 3 – Oh No, Here We Go Again.

* * *

After Sari pulls Ben out the rubble she turns to Gwen, and Kevin, "what just happened?"

"The Ultimatrix just registered your DNA," Kevin says standing up, rubbing his head, "wow that hurt."

"Is that bad?" Prime asks.

"Not really, it just means that a sample of your DNA is now inside the Ultimatrix, like it is for every alien species that Ben can turn into, it does mean however that Ben is probably going to lose the next couple of fights trying to work out how to use your abilities."

"OW MY HEAD," Ben yells returning to consciousness, he is still holding the Allspark shard thankfully, he looks around at the mess left by the fight, "what I miss?"

"Lugnut got away," Jazz says, "but you got the Allspark shard, and that's all that matters," as Jazz says this the Allspark shard is pulled from Ben's hand by an arrow.

"Haha, forsooth, I have pilfered yonder gem, mine king shalt reward me most handsomely," the Angry Archer says holding the Allspark shard.

"Angry Archer really, can this get any better," Sari says.

"You know this Robin Hood wannabe?" Ben asks.

"Yeah, this is the Angry Archer, a B list villain from Detroit; we've been putting him back behind bars for the last few years, but he keeps coming back," Optimus says.

"Hey Angry, are Nano-sec, Slo-mo, and Professor Princess here to?" Sari yells.

"Ney, knave, I fight for my King now," Angry Archer then fires a smoke arrow, and vanishes.

"He got away," Sari says, "and he took the shard, any ideas who this King is?"

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin look at each other, then huddle in conversation, "you don't think."

"Can't be."

"Maybe, why wouldn't they."

"But he's a petty crook."

"No, it has to be them."

"It's the Forever Knights, they're a band of crazy people who dress up as knights, and target aliens, and steal alien tech, they're all over the world, and they're a constant pest," Kevin says after they break up the group huddle, "we should go looking for their nearest castle."

"Which would be…" Sari cues Kevin.

"Out in the forest, this way," Kevin says running over to his car with Ben, and Gwen following him, which somehow had survived the whole fight. The Autobots transform, and Sari activates her skates, they all head off in the strangest convoy of all time, a muscle car, a sports car, a big rig lorry, and a robot on energy skates.

* * *

The Forever Knight's castle looks like it had just jumped out of a fairy tale, if only a little darker, complete with arrow slits, parapets, and towers, the building itself is about the size of the Autobot base in Detroit.

"This place is huge," Jazz says looking at it.

"We spend rather a lot of time here," Kevin says, "they are forever kidnapping aliens, or attacking us, so we attack in retaliation."

They walk up to the drawbridge, which is drawn up, unlike a medieval castle there is no moat.

"Who wants to knock?" Sari asks.

"I'll do it," Prime says pulling his axe out, and cuts the drawbridge in half, and half again, revealing a corridor large enough for Prime, and Jazz.

"Well in we go," Gwen says making a light leading the way, with Ben, and Kevin next, then Prime, followed by Jazz, with Sari on his shoulder, she has a blue orb hovering over her hand.

"_INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT," _a PA system blares, before Sari shoots the speakers.

"I hate those things she says hopping down from Jazz' shoulder as they surrounded by foot-soldiers, "six against, however many of you there are, that hardly seems fair, for you," as she says this Ben turns into a black, and yellow alien, about six feet tall, with pincer hands, and large spiked shoulders, the alien's head is made entirely of metal, and levitates over between his shoulder spikes.

"Lodestar," it says.

"A Biosovortian, this could be very easy after all," Prime says.

"Surrender, and your deaths will be fast, and painless," the lead knight yells at them.

"I may be a long way away from you, but my audio receptors are working fine, so you don't need to shout," Prime says.

Lodestar waves an arm over the Forever Knights, and then violently swings his arm at the wall, making all the foot soldiers hit the wall, where they fall to the floor, and collapse, unconscious.

"What just happened?" Sari asks.

"Biosovortians are magno-kinetic," Prime says, "they can manipulate magnetic fields, this allows them to move magnetic metals, and alloys, like the armour of those knights, they can also use it fly on planets with magnetic fields, and can quite literally pull themselves together if they are taken apart."

"That's cool," Sari says.

* * *

The group start walking down the corridor again until they reach a room which appears to be laboratory, the mad scientist kind, in the room are a single knight wearing red armour, with a yellow eye piece, and twin katanas strapped over his shoulders, the armour looks normal but when Lodestar waves his hand nothing happens.

"Didn't think that would work, these two are special. Gwen, Kevin you go with the Autobots, Sari, and I will deal with the Forever Ninja," as he says this several knights fill in, "and these knights," the Kevin nods, and the others leave down a side corridor.

Ben hits the hourglass symbol on his chest, and turns into a purple humanoid made of stone, with two pink crystals growing from each shoulder, as well as pink crystal hands, horn, and face.

"Chromastone," it says, blasting a rainbow coloured ray at two knights, who are blasted backwards into the wall.

The red knight draws its katanas, and charges Sari who ducks under the swift swings, Sari punches it in the stomach, only for the knight to ignore it, and swing at her again, his swing is interrupted by a knight being thrown into him by Ben. Sari takes the opportunity to punch it in both sides of the head, the knight once again ignores her blows, and starts swinging at her even faster than before, Sari is losing ground until she can grab the wrist of the knight, who swings the other katana at the techno-organic, who grabs the other wrist, the two wrestle for some time.

"You definitely aren't human," Sari mutters under her breath, and begins squeezing the wrists, but the metal barely budges, but Sari hears a fizzing, electrical sound coming from the knight, "a robot hmm." Sari activates her 'mojo' mode (still think that's a stupid name), and starts to shut down the robot knight, which starts thrashing trying to break free, but Sari manages to hold on, until the robot suddenly collapses.

"There we go, how are you doing Ben?" Sari says turning to Ben, and sees Ben on the floor surrounded by four knights, Chromastone, and the other knights are unconscious.

"Suvender or ve vill excoot your little friend fraulin," a knight with a German accent says.

Sari raises her hands above her head, and steps towards the knight, "I surrender." When two knights step forward to cuff her she throws orbs at the two standing over Ben, sending them back into a wall, the two nearer her try to jump on her, but she gets rid of them by punching one, and throwing the other at the wall.

"Ben, " she shakes Ben's shoulder.

"Five more minutes," Ben murmurs batting away her hand, before startling himself awake, "what happened?"

"I don't know, I was fighting tall, red, and robotic over there, gesturing at the robot knight, who was still frozen where she had fought it, "when I came back you were surrounded by Herr Flick*, and Dumb, Dumb, and Dumber," she points at the four knights, "I think I can get Sparky back online, and reprogram him."

"Ok, I'll take a look at the computers," Ben says as he boots up one of the computers.

Sari walks over to the knight, opens a control panel on its chest, and proceeds to press buttons, whilst Ben plays Pong online.

"Ben that's not very helpful," Sari says, "I got it," as she says this the knight stands up straight, as it's eyepiece lights up.

"Cool," Ben walks over, "you got the ninja online."

"Ninja follow us," Sari says as they walk down the corridor their friends had just gone.

They enter into a scene of sheer chaos, Prime was stuck to a wall by some kind of goo, with his axe on the opposite side of the room, Jazz is fighting a giant king Forever Knight, who is wearing the Allspark shard in a crown, whilst Gwen, and Kevin are fighting normal sized Forever Knights.

"Ninja, go fight those the Forever Knights," Sari says pointing at a clump of Forever Knights.

"Sari, do you want to help Jazz, or should I?"

"I'll help Jazz."

"Ok," Ben turns the dial, looking for Way Big, but instead finds a picture of himself, "what's this?"

"I think that's where the Ultimatrix scanned me," Sari says.

"Cool," Ben presses the dial, and stays the same, "how does this work?"

Sari gives him basic instructions on transforming, the skates, and how to use the orbs.

"I don't know if you got all my unactivated powers as well, so be careful, they're locked for me for a reason, they caused an overload when I activated too many of them at once."

"Well, that's good to know," Ben transforms to robot mode, which is like Sari's only shaped to fit him instead, and coloured in two-tone green rather than yellow, and cream.

"Cool," Ben says looking at his new form.

Sari runs over to Jazz, "need help."

"Would be appreciated," Jazz says narrowly dodging a sword swing, which he hits with his numb-chucks, "I'll distract him you get the shard."

"Right," Sari runs off to a ladder that leads to a catwalk over the King.

"Stop her," yells an English accented knight commanding the other knights, but he, and several other knights run over to the catwalk, but are stopped by techno-organic Ben, and the Forever Ninja turn-coat.

The knights as one draw their swords, and lunge at the two blocking their way. One stabs at Ben's head, he ducks grabs the knight by his stomach, and throws him at two of his comrades, two come at Ben, swinging at his legs, he jumps over the swords, and kicks the two of them in the face, the lead knight stabs at Ben, but is stopped by Forever Ninja, who had finished his group of knights.

"You traitorous turncoat," the knight spits at the Ninja.

"Don't blame the Ninja, he is just reprogrammed this way," Ben says knocking over the knight, they go over to help Gwen, and Kevin with the remaining knights.

By now Sari has reached a point on the catwalk directly over the Forever King, who almost reaches the catwalk, Sari jumps onto the King, careful to avoid the spikes of the crown, and clambers around to the shard, avoiding the hand of the robot as it tries to remove her. She reaches the shard, and begins to pull it off a she is knocked off by the robot, she lands on the floor, and gets up dusting herself off, "that hurt."

"Sari get Prime off the wall, I think we'll need his help," Jazz yells narrowly dodging a blow, Sari grabs Primes axe, and runs over to help him.

"Eww, What is this stuff?"

"Some kind of adhesive, I think your orbs should be able to get it off," Prime says.

"Right," Sari forms an orb, and throw it at the goo holding Prime, the orb melts a section of the goo, Sari keeps throwing the orbs until Prime falls off the wall, Sari hands Prime his axe, which he takes, and throws at the robot, knocking the Allspark shard from the crown, the robot collapses, and Jazz grabs the shard.

* * *

**A/N Sorry the update took so long see my other story for my excuse. I think there will only be one more chapter, so please review, favourite, and follow.**

*Hurrah for 'Allo 'Allo references


	4. En Fin

Chapter 4 – En Fin

* * *

"The King hath fallen, cover him whilst I doth revive him," yells the Angry Archer running into the room, immediately being knocked down by a pink orb thrown by Gwen. This causes the knights morale to fail resulting them retreating.

"Should we chase after them?" Sari asks.

"No," Gwen says, "we can't arrest them, even the Plumbers don't want them, and the government can't arrest them, there's no law against what they do, unfortunately."

Jazz walks over, and picks up the Allspark Shard that had been dislodged from the crown.

"Where's the Ninja?" Sari asks realising that the Forever Ninja had vanished.

"I don't know," Ben says looking around.

"There's part of it," Optimus says pointing at a foot of the Ninja pointing out of underneath the Forever King robot's chest.

"Well, that's a shame," Sari says, "I only just reprogrammed him."

"We can always repair it Sari," Jazz says.

"Probably, it'll take a while," Sari says, "someone help me move some of the rubble, I want to get it out."

Jazz, Optimus, Kevin, Gwen, Sari, and Ben walk over to the robot, and help Sari to move the Forever King off the Ninja.

"We got it," Sari walks over, and picks up the pieces of the Ninja, "I should be able to put it back together."

"Well, now that's finished," Ben says.

"You haven't turned back to normal Ben," Sari says.

"I forgot, it's hard to remember when the body is my own," Ben says turning back to normal in a flash of green, "I need to think of a nickname for a techno-organic."

"Why?" Sari asks.

"It's a thing I do, I give a nickname for all the aliens in the Ultimatrix as I unlock them."

"Okay," Sari says, "what names are you thinking of?"

"What about names like Cyborg, or Android?"

"I suppose, I mean they are the names used in sci-fi for half human, half robots."

"What about Maximal?" Jazz asks, "they are a race of Techno-organic life forms, they live on distance star systems."

"Hmm, Maximal, I like it, I will probably think up a better name in the future, but for now Maximal it is."

"Well now that Ben's ego has been dealt with, I think we might want to leave before any of the knights return with reinforcements," Kevin says.

"Right, let's get the Angry Archer over there, he's still wanted for crimes in Detroit," Optimus says walking over to the Angry Archer, and picking him up gently before heading back down the corridor.

"They are still here," a knight yells at a dozen or so of his compatriots who had just entered the room, "remember it is better to be the hammer than the nail."

"What the hell does he mean by that?" Jazz asks Prime.

"I have no idea. But get Angry Archer, and the Shard back to Bumblebee, we'll be along shortly."

"But…"

"No buts Jazz, we'll be fine," Optimus hands Jazz the unconscious criminal.

"Fine then Prime," Jazz runs off down the corridor.

"Have at thee knave," the lead knight had evidently spent too much time around the archer.

"Shut up," Sari shoots an orb at him, he swiftly side steps.

"Bring the giant slayer," the lead knight orders as the knights step to the side, to reveal some kind of tank, shaped like a miniature siege tower, equipped with a drill of some kind.

"Prime, we'll deal with that thing, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, you deal with the knight."

"Ok," Ben says pressing the Ultimatrix symbol transforming in a green flash into Lodestar, he gestures with one arm, and only some of the knights are effected, and are thrown against a wall, "it would seem that they've gotten wise, but thankfully not all of them."

The siege tower rolls towards Prime slowly, very slowly, dreadfully slowly,

'Analyse your opponent Sari,' Jazz' voice echoes in her head, 'before you strike.' So that is what she does, there are massive blind spots, the armour is only strong at the front, there are no defences at the back, and the structure cannot turn very quickly, or it would fall, obviously designed for fighting one tall opponent. Sari sets to work looking for a weak point, her eyes settle on the door in the back of the tower, she runs over, and has a closer look. The door is made of some alloy that has the dull sheen of Aluminium; so asking Ben's help is out of the question, the hinges are concealed, so they cannot be broken. This leaves Sari with one option, she punches the door repeatedly at its weakest points, the latch, and the hinges, Sari was really wishing that Jazz had gotten to the point of teaching her Crystalocution (finding, and hitting fracture points of metal, causing it to snap or shatter). Sari finally managed to deform the door sufficiently that it fell out the frame, revealing three knight controlling the vehicle, or rather one controlling the tower whilst the other two had grabbed guns, one even had an RPG, both were training their guns on Sari.

"You are not seriously going to fire an RPG at me? Surely even you medieval wannabes can see that an explosion in an enclosed place is not a good idea, especially when you are within range of the explosion." Evidently Sari got through to one of the few brain cells that was not full of heroics, orders, proverbs, and the brain washing propaganda, because the knight drops RPG, and picks up the energy guns that the knights use.

"Surrender alien scum, and your death shall be swift," yells the other knight.

"Alien scum? No wonder the Forever Knights commands such respect; what strong language. This will be fast."

"There is one rule, above all others, for a man. Whatever comes, face it on your feet. So don't underestimate humanity, you freak! Come on! Let's have it!" the knight yells in response.

The knights open fire on Sari, who ducks behind a pipe. "Stop firing you fools, you're destroying the inner mechanisms," the knight driving yells at his fellow knights. The two knights drop their guns in response, and draw energy swords from sheath. They walk over to Sari, who is still behind the pipe, as soon as they reach the pipe one of the knights drops to ground as Sari kicks his legs out from underneath him.

"Swine," the remaining knight yells as he swings his sword down at Sari, but is stopped when she catches his hands, twists the sword out of his grip, picks him up, and throws him out the door, all before he can react.

She walks over to the knight driving, "oh merdé," the French accented knight says as he presses a button labelled 'Autopilot', and draws an energy gun, whilst visibly shaking, and trembling.

"Do you seriously think you can beat?" Sari asks, as she walks forwards towards him, "they couldn't," she points at the knight who is still in the siege tower, there is suddenly the acrid smell of urine as the knight faints.

"That's what I thought," Sari walks over to the control panel, and starts pressing buttons that would put the machine in an inoperable state, topped off by putting the Forever Knight's main computer into a tailspin, by simply telling it to divide everything by zero. "That should annoy them for a while," Sari's thoughts are interrupted by the faint sound of a gun being drawn behind her, she spins around, and kicks the knight she had downed earlier, but now had gotten up again, in the head, knocking off his helmet. "You really like punishment don't you," Sari says to the unconscious man.

Sari steps outside to see Gwen, Kevin, and a red alien, that looks a little like a red humanoid tiger, having a conversation, whilst Prime is pinned to the wall by pincers that had come out of the tower, with the now broken drill inches from his face.

"A little help here," Prime says seeing Sari, "I am kind of stuck here, can you reverse it?"

"No, I broke it a little," Sari says.

"Let me tell ya something little miss robot, you gotta let him out there."

"I can't I broke everything in there, we're going to have to break the pincers."

"Let me tell ya something, we doesn't apply to Rath, and you can't tell Rath what to do, Rath does what Rath wants."

"I take it you are referring to yourself then, is this Ben?" Sari asks Gwen, and Kevin.

"No, I'm Rath."

"Yeah, it's Ben, he has rather limited control over what Rath says, or does. Rath help her break the pincers."

"I told you Rath does what Rath wants."

"Which at the moment includes helping her get Optimus out, me, and Kevin can't break them."

"Let me tell you something Gwendolyn Tennyson you evidently didn't hear the other times: RATH DOES WHAT RATH WANTS," he yells the last part at Gwen.

Sari takes a step forward, and puts her hand on the Ultimatrix symbol for a second before hitting it, transforming Rath into Humungousaur.

"Thanks, I was really losing control of Rath there," Humungousaur says as he grows to being taller than Optimus, and pulls the pincers apart, freeing Optimus, before turning back to Ben.

"I think we can go back to Omega now," Optimus says.

"Omega?" Kevin asks.

"Omega Supreme, our ship's name," with that the five of them walk down a corridor towards the exit of the castle.

* * *

When they arrive at the ship Bumblebee, and Jazz are having an argument.

"What are you two arguing about?" Prime asks.

"Well, Jazz said you were on your way boss bot, but after an hour I got worried, so I suggested we should go rescue you."

"And I said that you were probably fine, after all I am a faster driver than you, and you had to deal with the knights, anyway, the shard is in storage, and the Grumpy Archer is in a cell, without his bow, or arrows," Jazz says.

"Bumblebee go, and get the ship ready to leave, whilst we bid farewell to our new friends," Prime commands, Bumblebee walks up the ramp complaining quietly to himself.

"It was good to meet you Ben, Kevin, and Gwen," Optimus holds out one finger for them to shake, which they do, "good luck in all your future endeavours, and if you ever need any help, just give us a call," he hands Ben a communicator designed to be used by smaller creatures than Autobots.

"And if you need help that works the other way around as well," Ben says taking the communicator.

"I appreciate the offer Ben, we always need more allies, some humans have not taken well to us being here, like the Forever Knights don't like all aliens, I worry they will hate us, and may attack us. Then there's always the Decepticons, like the two we met."

"We all have made enemies protecting the innocent, and up holding our moral values in a troubled world, in an unforgiving universe," Gwen says, Kevin mutters something about philosophers, and rabbits.

""I believe the universe wants to be noticed. I think the universe is inprobably biased toward the consciousness, that it rewards intelligence in part because the universe enjoys its elegance being observed. And who am I, living in the middle of history, to tell the universe that it-or my observation of it-is temporary?*" Jazz says, giving his student a sideways glance as they share a smirk, as does Gwen, who is about to say something to them when Bumblebee calls from the inside.

"Ready to go when you are boss-bot."

"That's our cue, we should go, we have friends, and family waiting in Detroit, if you're ever in the area look us up," Sari says walking up the ramp.

"Will do," Ben says, as the Autobots walk up the ramp, the ramp retracts, and the ship takes off, "so? Mr Slushy?"

* * *

*Obvious TFIOS reference is obvious. Okay?


End file.
